I'm sorry
by Helen Wood
Summary: A collection of One-Shots in which our favourite pairing (PUDD!) apologize to each other. Bit of swearing and maybe a reference to sex, nothing explicit. Slash but can be seen as bromance sometimes (but who are we kidding?)
1. The suitcase

Harry should've known that it had been a stupid idea. He should've stopped them, he should've opened it faster. He should've done a lot of things, but he hadn't. Dougie would probably never forgive him. Harry would never forgive himself either. Dougie had been pretending he was okay with the whole joke, he had laughed about it and no one had suspected anything. But Harry knew Dougie. Harry had seen the panic in his eyes, Harry had seen how Dougie would flinch at every closed door for the rest of the day. And now he was standing in the front of Dougie's door, trying to gather the confidence to knock. He had to apologize, he just had to! Harry took a deep breath and raised his fist, but let it drop again. He couldn't do this, what if Dougie hated him? He sighed and rested his forehead on the door.

Suddenly he heard a click and next thing he knew he was on the ground, a smirking Dougie standing over him. "Hi." Dougie said softly. "Hi." Harry muttered, while sitting up. "Why were you standing in the front of my door for at least ten minutes?" Dougie asked, clearly amused. Harry could feel his cheeks going red. "I…I wanted…wanted to.." He stuttered. Dougie chuckled. "Relax Harry, deep breaths and think before you speak." He said seriously, before cracking up again. "Ha ha, very funny Dougs." Harry muttered. "But I came here to apologize." Dougie stopped laughing at once. "Apologize? Why?" He asked, looking confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh." He muttered. "Yeah." Harry said softly.

"Listen Dougs, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid and not even funny. Not funny at all, I realize that now. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. I was stupid okay, please forgive me? Please?" Harry was rambling now, he knew that, but he couldn't stop. Not until Dougie realised how sorry he was. He knew Dougie was claustrophobic, he had known it since they had started the band. He was the only one who knew for God's sake! And He still locked him up in a suitcase! He was the most horrible friend ever! Harry was still talking, telling Dougie how sorry he was when suddenly two arms were thrown around Harry's middle and he felt something nestle in the crook of his neck, it shut him up immediately. Dougie sighed softly, his breath hot against Harry's skin. "It's okay Haz, it really is. I know you're sorry. But I've been doing loads better right? I didn't have a breakdown." He whispered.

Harry threw his arms around Dougie's neck, holding him tight and buried his face in Dougie's neck. "But I still feel so guilty." He muttered. Dougie chuckled. "I know, I know. You know what?" Dougie leaned back, so he could look Harry in the eye. Harry looked confused. "I didn't feel so scared, I knew you were getting me out. Yes, you locked me up but you freed me as well. And if you buy me a cupcake I'll forgive you, kay?" Dougie was smiling, Harry chuckled. "I'll buy you a cupcake." He promised. The stood like this, arms around each other, for some time, before Dougie whispered. "Don't go?" Harry looked down on him. "You're going to use this as blackmail for the rest of the month, aren't you?" Dougie nodded enthusiastically. Harry grinned. "C'mon." He lied down on the bed, under the covers. Dougie snuggled up next to him.

Harry was awake, but he could feel Dougie drifting away. "Hazza?" He heard Dougie whisper suddenly. Harry turned his head, Dougie was half asleep. "Yeah?" Harry whispered back, his heart filling with love for the younger boy who was struggling to stay awake. "Love you Haz.." Dougie muttered. Harry smiled. "Love you too Dougs." He whispered back.


	2. Time is a funny thing

**So I decided to continue this. Prepare for a lot of One shots in which our favourite paring apologize to each other. This one shot is set before the Suitcase. They are all living together in the band house and Dougie is still fifteen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Duh. **

Time is a funny thing, Dougie decided. He had been sitting in this tree for about two hours now, according to his watch, but it only felt like a couple minutes. He sighed and tried to make himself more comfortable. Trees weren't his favourite place to sit down, but he wasn't going to climb down. No way. No way in Hell. "Dougie? Dougs where are you? Dougie?" Dougie froze. Shit. Shit. Shit. They couldn't find him, not now. He wasn't ready. He heard them yelling, but then the yelling became softer, like the people were getting away. Dougie sighed, thank god. "What are you doing here?" Someone suddenly said right next to Dougie's ear.

Dougie jumped in shock, two strong arms were the only thing that kept him from falling. He looked over his shoulder, right into Harry's eyes. They weren't looking happy, they looked angry and hurt. Dougie flinched. "What were you _thinking_?" Harry growled. Dougie bowed his head, staring at the ground. Damn, he was pretty high up in the tree. Thank god Harry caught him! "Dougie…" Harry said, his voice rough. Dougie refused to look up. Harry sighed frustrated. "Let's go down." Harry said, pulling Dougie with him. Dougie obediently climbed down, refusing would only anger Harry further and that was something he didn't want to. But when he reached the lowest branch, he froze up again. Harry was already standing on the ground, looking up. He was annoyed, Dougie could see that, but he just couldn't climb down. He just couldn't. If he left this tree he would have to accept it. Accept that he was a gigantic jerk. He didn't _want_ to accept that. Harry let out a frustrated sigh. "Come on Dougs, please?" Dougie gripped the trunk more tightly and shook his head stubbornly. Harry growled. "Dougie get down _now_." Dougie gulped, when Harry used that voice he knew he was in trouble. Big trouble. He reluctantly climbed down.

Keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, refusing to look at Harry. He heard him sigh again, before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Harry kept holding onto his shoulder when they walked back towards the house. Dougie dragging his feet all the way. The house was empty, Harry had probably send everyone home after Dougie's little breakdown. Harry forced him to sit down on the sofa. "Now, tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a question, Dougie toyed with the idea of not answering, but then he looked Harry in the eye. Harry wasn't looking happy at all, he looked angry, hurt, confused. Dougie sighed. "I…I.." He muttered. Harry raised his eyebrow. "What is it Dougs? Why did you call Dan a stupid, fucking idiotic arsehole?" Dougie let his head fall down again. "Dougie…" Harry began to sound frustrated. It wouldn't be long before he started yelling. "I didn't think." Dougie muttered. "I just reacted. I didn't realise what I called him. He should be glad I didn't call him anything worse." Harry looked surprised. "Worse?" He asked carefully. Dougie shrugged. "Yeah, worse. But I ain't gonna tell you what." Harry sighed again. "But why did you just react? Why didn't you think?" He asked. Dougie shrugged again. "He said I did something wrong you know and well, that's just how I react to things like what." Dougie mumbled, hugging his knees.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He stood up and went to sit next to Dougie, putting his arm around the younger boy. "Why?" He simply asked. Dougie was silent for a couple minutes, like he was trying to figure out whether he should say something or not. He was a bit distracted as well, Harry was playing with his hair. Dougie loved it, but it made thinking very hard. "I…when…well.." He stuttered. Harry pulled him closer. "Relax Dougie, just breathe." Dougie tried, he really did, but he was still tense. "When my dad…he used to tell me off every time I messed something up and the only way to make him stop was to…well…you know…" Dougie trailed off. "Insult him." Harry finished for him. Dougie nodded and instinctively buried his head in Harry's neck. Harry hugged him even tighter. "I'm sorry Haz." Dougie muttered softly. "It's okay Dougs. But we're not him okay? Next time just talk about it, okay? And for god sake _please_ don't climb in that tree again!" Dougie giggled. "I won't! I promise! I'm sorry!" Harry laughed as well. "It's alright Doug. It's alright."


	3. Jumping on conclusions

**Hey guys, new one-shot! I present you: Jumpingonconclusions!Dougie and Emotionaldepressed!Dougie and Beingabitofanasshole!Harry. For some reason I really like to write Dougie as the emotional and fragile one, dunno why…Anyway: Thanks for all the follows and the reviews! I'm truly grateful! Also for those who are waiting for an update on: It's a war inside a war, I'm sorry but I'm not really inspired right now! I'm going to Paris for the weekend and after that I'll try to write okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Duh. **

**Warnings: QUITE A LOT OF SWEARING AND ALSO OVER USE OF THE CAPSLOCK KEY! (oh and slash…)**

Something was wrong with Harry, Dougie was sure about it. They hadn't talked with each other outside of band stuff for three whole weeks! He hadn't even seen Harry outside of band stuff! This was not normal. Not normal at all. Harry was his boyfriend, had been for three years, they were a couple. So why didn't Harry act like it? Dougie sighed and dropped his phone on the couch. Harry hadn't answered his call, of course he hadn't. Dougie didn't even know why he kept trying. Dougie groaned and sat down with his head in his hands. Why was Harry doing this to him, to them? Dougie sighed again, he needed to talk to someone. He should call Tom, Tom always knew what to do. Yes, he should call Tom. He picked up his phone and called his pseudo-brother.

"Hey Dougs! How's life?" Tom said brightly, Dougie could hear someone chuckled in the background. A somewhat familiar chuckle. "S'fine." Dougie muttered. "Can I help you with something? -Harry stop it!" Tom burst out in giggles, while Dougie froze. "-Me and Harry are kinda busy right now, Dougie?" Dougie felt like all his energy had left his body. "Nothing, never mind. I figured it out already." He choked out before hanging up. It was like someone had poured freezing water over his head while trying to choke him to death. Dougie shivered violently. Harry and…and _Tom_? Tom? His best-friend-almost-brother Tom? This couldn't be happening! He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening!

How long had this been going on? Why didn't he see this earlier? Suddenly Dougie's anger took over and he punched the closest thing around, which just happened to be the wall. He cried out in pain, walls were harder then he though. He slowly sank down to the ground and started sobbing hysterically. His hand hurt, his throat burned and his heart ached. Why would Harry do this? Why? Why? Why? And why with Tom? Tom was straight goddamnit!

Dougie didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor, crying, but it was dark when he finally managed to stand up. He went to bed, but he couldn't sleep. He just lay awake, trying to figure out why. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt Harry? Was it his fault?

Dougie stayed in bed for three whole days, only getting up to refill his bottle of water or to use the toilet. He ignored his phone, he ignored his doorbell, he ignored everything. They had been together for three years, three whole years! And just six months ago Harry had confessed that he had been in love with Dougie ever since they started the band! Dougie thought they were fine, everything was fine! It was all going great and then Harry did this! Why did he do it? Why?

Dougie knew he may have been jumping on conclusions, but he was too scared, too hurt to think about it. Harry had been missing from his life for three weeks, but when Dougie started to think about it, he found out Harry had been acting strange ever since he told Dougie that he had loved him since the beginning of the band. Ignoring Dougie's calls, refusing to go on dates, choosing to sleep at his own house instead. The more Dougie thought about it, the more depressed he got. He should've seen this coming, he was so stupid! And Tom, well, Dougie didn't know how long this thing with Tom was going on. Tom hadn't be extremely nice to Harry or something like that. No, Dougie definitely hadn't seen that coming. God, he felt so stupid!

Three days later, Dougie decided to leave the bed, only to lie down on the sofa. He also changed his water bottle for a bottle of vodka. He was just downing his seventh glass when the doorbell rang. Dougie ignored it, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. The doorbell rang again, Dougie sat up and refilled his glass. De doorbell rang again, Dougie took a large gulp. The doorbell rang again, Dougie groaned in frustration. "GO AWAY! I'M NOT TALKING!" He yelled when the doorbell rang for the fourth time. He heard some weird noises and suddenly he heard the door open. Shit, Harry had the keys. Dougie heard footsteps in the hallway and there he was. He was standing in the doorway, looking a bit confused. Dougie just looked at him, bringing the bottle of vodka to his lips and taking a big gulp. Harry's eyes widened. "Dougie! It's half past nine in the morning!" He yelled. Dougie rolled his eyes and took another gulp. Harry was next to him in a blink of an eye, grabbing the bottle. "Why are you drinking this early?" Harry asked shocked. Dougie snorted, an unhappy snort. "Because I can." He said, voice hoarse and raw. Harry kneeled down in the front of him. "Dougie, what's wrong? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Why do you refuse to talk to me?" Harry asked, hurt and confused. Something snapped. Dougie abruptly stood up and pushed Harry away. "I refused to talk to you? I refuse to talk to you? Look who is talking you fucking asshole!" He yelled, voice cracking. Harry stepped back, looking a bit scared.

"Dougie..wha?" Harry stuttered. "I don't fucking refuse to talk to you! You! _You _refuse to talk! You've been ignoring my calls for three weeks! You've been cancelling dates, sleeping at your own house, ignoring me! Don't you fucking dare to tell me I'm the one who's fucking things up! I at least don't _cheat_!" Harry's eyes widen even further, they're almost popping out of their sockets. "WHAT?" he screams. "DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Dougie screams back. "YOU AND TOM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU FUCKING DENY IT!" Harry's face shows confusion again, but then it dawns on him. "You called…you thought…what…I would never…how could you…could you think…" He stammers. "WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK? MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND HAS BEEN IGNORING ME FOR THREE WEEKS, LONGER EVEN AND THEN I HEAR 'me an Harry are a bit busy Dougs' giggle, giggle. WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Tears were streaming over his face, his head was pounding and his raw. Dougie never felt so miserable. Harry was at his side with to quick steps, pulling Dougie in a fierce hug.

"Oh Dougie, oh Dougie, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry. It wasn't like that, I swear. Tom was just helping me…I did _not_ cheat on you. I didn't, I swear! Please Doug, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry mumbled into Dougie's ear, while simultaneously stroking Dougie's hair. "I was scared okay, I didn't mean to neglect you. But ever since I said…you know…that…" He faltered. Dougie looked up. "What, since what Harry? Why have you been doing this to me? To us?" He hates it how weak his voice sounds, but he needs to know. "When I told you I loved you since forever? I just you know, thought you would expect me to...to…" Dougie looked up impatiently. Harry took a deep breath. "I thought you expected me to propose." He muttered, but he continued before Dougie could react. "I'm just not ready for that Dougs, I'm not. I love you, I truly and honestly do. With my whole heart, body and soul, but I just can't do _that_. I just don't want to marry, not yet. And I thought that by taking a step back, creating a bit of a distance, you would, you know, forget or something. Fuck I messed up, I'm sorry Dougie, I'm sorry."

Dougie could only listen with his mouth wide open. Harry thought what? _What_? "Dude! _I'm _not ready for that either! Jesus Christ Harry! Why in heavens name would I expect something like that from you! I mean, sure I want to marry you. Of course, but not _now_! I'm twenty five Harry! I'm not ready yet! Fuck how can you be so stupid!" He looked Harry in the eye, searching. Harry smiled, tears in his eyes. "We're both morons. Me for trying to know what you're thinking and you for thinking I would _fucking cheat_ on you with _Tom_." Dougie buried his head in Harry's chest. "I know, I'm sorry for jumping on conclusions and for locking myself up, and for the amount of alcohol and stuff and…" Harry quickly silenced him with a kiss. "I'm sorry too Dougs." He whispered against his lovers lips. "I truly am." And everything was alright again.

**Couldn't help myself with the last line...**


	4. The kitchen

**This one is all dialogue. I wanted to try something new, con-crit is welcome and very much appreciated! Basically, Harry and Dougie tried to bake a cake, in Tom's kitchen, but things went a bit wrong….**

Lalala = Dougie  
lalala = Harry  
**lalala** = Danny

**Disclaimer: Don't own them!  
Enjoy!**

**Edit: yes and now everything makes sense...**

* * *

"Harry."  
"Yes Dougie."  
"We're screwed, aren't we?"  
"Yes, yes we are."  
"Ah, okay. Just checking."

* * *

"Harry."  
"Yes Dougs?"  
"How long do we have to hide in here?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?"  
"The last time we were in such a small room you freaked out."  
"Yeah I know, but that was because _someone _locked us up, this closet doesn't have a key."  
"Ah, okay. So you're good?"  
"I'm good."  
"Okay, great."  
"So how long do we…"  
"Long. Very, very, very long."  
"Oh bugger."

* * *

"You know Haz, why did we do it anyway?"  
"Because we're idiot Dougs."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, oh."  
"Tom's gonna hate us."  
"Yep."  
"What went wrong anyway?"  
"Well, for starters, the eggs were supposed to break in the bowl. Not on the floor."  
"Oh."  
"And the floor was also supposed to go _into_ the bowl, not in the flower vase."  
"That was an accident! I swear! I slipped on the eggs!"  
"And who's fault was that?"  
"Oh yeah…"  
"Thought so. Anyway, those plates were apparently from Gio's gran and that saucepan was very expensive. "  
"Oh fuck."  
"Tom's _really_ gonna hate us."

* * *

"Oh hey Dan!"  
"**Hey Dougs, hey Harry."  
**"Hey Dan."  
"**Comfy place you have here."  
**"What did you do?"  
"**Do? Me? I didn't do anything."  
**"Yeah sure."  
"**Okay so I may have told Tom to stop freaking out over something as futile as a kitchen."  
**"God you really want to die."  
"How are you still alive?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"Ssssh!"

* * *

"Harry."  
"Yeah Dougs?"  
"I'm really sorry for the eggs. And for the flour."  
"It's okay Dougs."  
"**Wow, you're really forgiving Harry! Never knew you had it in you."  
**"Yeah, cleaning a kitchen for three hours straight does funny things to your brain."


	5. Moving out

**This is for kbto because he/she (Don't know which one, sorry) wanted some Tom. Well, here is Olderbrother!Tom. Yep, in this one Tom and Dougie are brothers and when they were like sixteen and fourteen their parents left and they lived on the streets for a year and then they started McFly, with Tom auditioning for Busted and not getting it but still getting some kind of job and all the jazz. Just like it happened in real life, but with a different background. Ok? Got that? Great. Side note: this might turn into a real story, but I'll have to think about that.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Warnings: Swearing and cute fluffy older-brother/younger-brother stuff. Enjoy.**

Tom sighed and looked down on his little brother, who was sitting on his bed. This was hard, really hard. And difficult, don't forget difficult! God, what was happening anyway? Tom didn't know what was going on, but he did know he did not like it. Not one bit. "Look, someone needs to explain this to me..." He trails off, hoping that his brother got the hint. He didn't. All he did was glare at Tom. Tom sighed again. "Dougie-" He said, but Dougie cut him off. "It's none of your business Tom. I don't know why you're so worked up about this." Tom groaned. "Dougie, this isn't only affecting you two, this is affecting the whole band. So yes, yes it is my business." Now it was Dougie's turn to groan.

"We just has a fight Tom. It's nothing bad. Don't worry!" Tom sighed for the umpteenth time and sat down next to Dougie. He threw his arm around him and Dougie immediately rested his head on Tom's shoulder. "Look Dougie, I've known you longer than you knew yourself. Something is up and you're not happy, please tell me what's bothering you!" Dougie sighed and buried his face into Tom's neck. "Harry wants out." He whispered. Tom gasped softly. "Ou-Out?" He stuttered. Dougie looked up and smiled slightly. "Out of the house Tom. Moving out. Relax, Mcfly is his life. Don't worry." Tom let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "What's so bad about that?" He asked tentatively. "I mean, you two have been together for three years. It's quite logical that he wants to live with you, alone, without the older brother looming around." Dougie frowned. "But _I _don't want to leave! I don't want it! I want to stay here, with you!" Dougie once again buried his head in Tom's neck. Tom softly stroked his head, sighing. "Dougie…" He muttered softly. Dougie shook his head. "No, don't Dougie-me! I don't…I _can't_ Tom! I just can't! I don't want to lose you! _I can't lose you_."

Tom realised Dougie had started crying. "Sssh, Doug, it's okay. Don't cry, please don't cry!" Tom was beginning to panic. Dougie _never_ cried. "You're not going to lose me. I swear you won't! You'll just be living somewhere else. To be honest, I was thinking about moving out as well. You know, to move in with Gio." Dougie gripped Tom's shirt tightly. "Don't leave me." He whispered, still crying. It broke Tom's heart, it really did. But Dougie had to move on. He had to get over this and Tom would be damned if he didn't help his little brother. "Dougie, I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. Mum and dad left us, but I won't. I will never leave you Dougs, not ever. I just can't stay with you forever, okay? I have my own life as well, I have a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend, we need to let go at some point. Please Doug, please believe me. Moving out will not change anything okay? True, we won't be living together, but I will still love you and I'm just one call away when you need me. I'll still love you, I'll still be there for you, I'll just live somewhere else Dougie. Please, please believe me." He was gripping Dougie just as tightly now.

"They said that as well! They said they loved me and they _left_ me! How can you expect me to believe you? Why should I?" Dougie all but screamed. "Dougie, please. _Please_! Let's just try it for a couple months, weeks. Okay? Let's just _try_ it and you'll see Doug, you'll see. I _won't_ leave you. I won't! I would never, they left me too remember? They left me as well, I _know _what you're going through. I know Dougie. Please, please just try it! Not only for me, or for yourself, do it for Harry. You love him Dougie, don't you? Please, just try it. Just try!"

They were both crying now and gripping each other tightly. Tom kept muttering 'just try' over and over and all Dougie could do was cry. They didn't talk about their parents often, it was still too painful. But when they did they always ended up in tears. After quite a long time, Tom's tears subdued and Dougie fell asleep. Tom carefully untangled himself from Dougie and tucked him in. He lied down next to his little brother, who immediately snuggled into his side.

They often slept together, mostly when Dougie had a nightmare. Yes, Dougie was twenty and a bit too old to come knocking on Tom's door, but that didn't stop him. It still happened after Harry and Dougie finally found the courage to sleep together. It had irked Harry for a while, but he had accepted it. Dougie had been doing much better anyway, he only needed Tom for the really bad ones. The _really_ bad ones. Even Tom couldn't get him to calm down completely after one of these.

"Harry?" It was nine o'clock in the morning, Harry was having breakfast and Dougie had just arrived downstairs. Tom was still asleep. Harry looked up, surprised. Dougie had refused to speak to him ever since he had brought up the idea of moving out. Dougie often choose not to talk as a way of showing his anger. The last time he refused to talk to Harry for ten days, only starting because they had an interview. Their fight had been yesterday, so to say Harry was surprised was an understatement. "Yes?" He asked tentatively. "I'm sorry for like, yelling at you and stuff." Dougie muttered softly, looking at his feet. "And for calling you an…an asshole. And a…a dick. And a un-uncaring fuckhead." Dougie stuttered. Harry just looked at him, Dougie took a deep breath.

"I was scared. Really, really scared. I just couldn't….couldn't ha-handel the thought of leaving T-Tom. I…I was just too _scared_." He whispered. "I didn't think about how you felt and I was stupid and I should have known and I'm a clingy little idiot and I'm really, really sorry and I do want to live with you, I really do! But I want to try it first, like for a couple of weeks. Just to try it okay? I'm just not…not ready…not yet…not yet…" Dougie was crying again and Harry was just staring at him, not believing what he just had heard. He knew Dougie had some problems with getting separated from Tom, but he hadn't known it was this bad. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty. He stood up and hugged his boyfriend tightly . "I'm sorry Doug, I shouldn't have pushed you. You don't have to if you don't want to, we can wait." He said softly, stroking Dougie's hair. Dougie shook his head. "No, you were right. I _need_ this, just not all at once. If we take it slow…" He trailed off. Harry nodded. "Of course we will. Don't worry."

_Dougie and Harry moved into a hotel a couple of weeks after. They stayed there for two weeks. Dougie called Tom every night, but he didn't have a breakdown like they had expected. They tried again after two months, they stayed for two weeks and it went a lot better than the first time. They kept doing this until Dougie and Harry had stayed at a hotel in different country for four straight weeks with only fifteen calls. Tom and Harry figured that it wasn't going to get any better and after Dougie agreed he and Harry moved out. Tom and Giovanna moved into a house close to the two boys tough. And Danny and Georgia moved in a couple of houses down the road. All in all, everything turned out better than they expected. _


End file.
